Flashback: Boarding School
by AgentDiNozzo13
Summary: Spoilers for Flesh and Blood. Anyone remember the part in that episode when Tony had a flashback about boarding school? When the headmaster wanted to talk to his dad? Well this is my opinion of what that flashback was. Tony abuse referances! One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Think about it, if I owned NCIS, would I be wasting my time writing about it on Fanfiction? I didn't think so. :)**

**A/N: As I said in the summary, this story is based on the part in Season 7 Episode 12, Flesh and Blood, when Gibbs offers to give Tony's father a tour of NCIS; Tony says, "I'm having a flashback. Boarding school. Headmaster wants to talk to my dad." And then he pushes the flashback aside and tries to find out what his father has been doing on his computer. This is my opinion about what that flashback was. You may not understand unless you've seen the episode, but you could probably piece it together even if you haven't. It won't be too long, it was just an idea I got while reading the Stephen King/Richard Bachman book "Blaze".**

**Oh and by the way, Tony is about 15 in this story. Ok that's it.**

**Enjoy!**

Tony was sitting at McGee's desk as his father typed busily on his own computer. He leaned forward to try and see the screen, but his father grabbed the side of the screen and titled it inward, so Tony's view was blocked.

"Do you have to stick your nose into everyone's business?" his father asked.

"Makes me a good investigator." Tony replied, receiving a glare from his father in return.

Suddenly his phone rang. He reached forward to answer it when his dad picked up the receiver instead. Tony tried to get it back from him but apparently the call wasn't for him. It was for his father. Tony was shocked that his father had given out his number. It sounded like he was talking to a call girl, but it turned out to be the hotel spa. Just as Tony leaned forward again to see the computer screen, his father hit the power button, causing the screen to turn black with the NCIS seal in the middle.

The rest of the team walked into the bullpen at that moment. Mr. DiNozzo greeted them before beginning to collect his coat and hat.

"Well you're busy here I think I'll go back to the hotel." Tony's father said as he reached for the coat that was laying on the filing cabinet.

"Actually ya know what? I'm gonna' make you an offer you can't refuse. _Very _special probationary agent Ziva David is going to give you a personal special tour of NCIS headquarter. Come on." He said with a small chuckle.

Ziva began to rise from her chair.

"Well that is a nice offer but I'm sure Ziva must be busy." Mr. DiNozzo said with a smile.

"Yup she is." Gibbs responded. "I'll show you around."

"Boss…" Tony asked unsurely as Gibbs draped his father's coat over his arm.

"We'll start with the armory." Gibbs said as he put a hand around Tony's father's shoulders, guiding him away from the bullpen. "Back to work."

Tony looked around anxiously.

"I'm flashing back. Boarding school. Headmaster wants to talk to my dad."

_________

_Tony was sitting in a large plush chair. It was a deep red. Like blood. He was fidgeting in the chair. He glanced up above the door at the shiny gold plaque. It had large letters engraved in it that read, "Head Master". He had no idea why he was being called down here. He had done anything too bad. At least not recently. But this time, the head master wanted to talk to his dad. And that always meant he did something wrong, right?_

_Tony wracked his mind trying to remember what he did. But he honestly couldn't think of anything. It was then that the front doors of the school burst open. A large, hulking shadow filled half of the door frame. Tony gulped. _

_The secretary came out of the office and called them both in. Tony slid down from the chair and walked slowly in, followed by the booming foot steps of his father._

"_Sit. The head master will be with you shortly." Said the secretary._

_They barely even had time to sit down before Head Master Buckley came into the room. He sat down behind the large wooden desk and leaned back in his chair._

"_Lets get right down to business." Buckley said, glaring slightly at Mr. DiNozzo. "Several of Tony's teachers have been noticing something recently. They say that Tony has been wearing many long-sleeved shirts and long pants, even though it is the middle of spring."_

_Tony glanced down at the sleeve of his denim jacket._

"_They also said he never changes his clothes for gym like the rest of the children. At first, they thought he was just shy or uncomfortable. But his math teacher, Mrs. DiAngelo, said that she saw Tony's sleeve lift up slightly the other day. She said she saw a large purple bruise on his forearm. Tony, would you please lift up your sleeves for us?"_

_Tony glanced at his father, then slowly pushed up both sleeves of his jacket. There were numerous bruises and cuts going up his arms, including one old scar on his right wrist. _

"_Oh my god Tony! Where did you get all those from?" Buckley asked._

_Tony's eyes flitted around nervously. His father suddenly spoke up._

"_He was playing football with a few friends the other day and it got a little rough."_

_The Head Master looked skeptical._

"_Tony, is that the truth?"_

_Tony looked at his hands, which were neatly folded in his lap. _

"_Yes, sir." _

_Buckley gave the secretary a look, and she gently placed her arm around Tony's shoulders, guiding him out. Tony could hear Buckley say, "I would like to talk to you in private, Mr. DiNozzo" as he walked out._

_She lead him to a small private room._

"_Tony, you don't have to lie. Did you really get those bruises from playing football?"_

_Her voice was calm and gentle. Tony looked up into her eyes. He wanted to say no. He wanted it more than anything. But he couldn't. The last time he tried telling someone about what his father did to him, they didn't believe him. And when his father found out that he tried to tell, he wasn't in school for a week. (I'm sure you can guess why.)_

_So Tony put on his most sincere smile and said, "Yeah. Me and a few friends were playing football over the weekend and it got a little rough. That's all. And I don't wear shorts and t-shirts because I just don't get hot. I'm sorry if it worried you guys."_

_The secretary smiled, giving up and accepting his story. She lead him back into the room with his father and the Head Master. _

_Buckley gave them the okay to leave._

_Later that night, Tony's father was furious. He thought that Tony had purposely told on him. Told about the way he used Tony as a human punching bag. _

_After that incident, Tony wasn't in school for two and a half weeks. And when he finally went back, he was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Even though it was the beginning of summer. _

___________

Tony quickly shook off the memory. He reached for the phone and dialed McGee's number. He had to find out what his dad had been doing on his computer. Now.

**A/N: That's it! No big surprise ending or anything. Just the flashback. I hope you weren't hoping for a big ending. Or a big fic, for that matter. I know it was short. As I said, it was just a little idea I got while reading. **

**Please review! Like seriously, even if its just a 'good job' or 'bad job'. I just really need some reviews to lighten my mood. I'm in kind of a tough spot right now.**

**Oh and to anyone reading my other stories, good news! Spring break all this week, so plenty of time to update both of my other stories! Yay!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-AgentDiNozzo13 :)**


End file.
